The Jedi Against The Senior Projects
by JediYvette
Summary: Jedi padawan deal with a graduation required project


The Jedi against the Senior Projects  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Star Wars  
Note to readers: For those of you who do not know, the senior project is a year-long project required by all seniors to graduate (at least at my school. I am not sure if any other schools require it). It requires a 6-10 page research paper, and an 8-10 minute oral presentation in front of a panel of judges. This project's purpose it to help seniors discover a new art/hobby, or to find a career path. Personally, I feel it is administered by the school as a way of getting even with the seniors. Regardless of why, it must be done, or no credit for the class, and no graduating.  
Many statements in this story were actually used by my fellow students and I during the 3 days prior to presentations.  
  
"Oh my God!" cried Susie, "My computer disk has been corrupted. It won't load!!! My research paper is on that. It was due four days ago. What am I going to do?"  
"Don't worry," her friend Bill-Ted replied (easy for him to say, Susie thought, he finished his on time), then he added, "Mrs. Moonfish will give you an extension if you tell that is was the disks fault. She is the groovyiest teacher."  
"No," Susie disagreed, "She is the most senile. She has to be at least as old as god."  
(Just kidding, Mrs. Starbird-You are so awesome!)  
"Anyway, lets get back on track," Bill-Ted replied, "How much did you have done?"  
"All of it," Susie lied  
"Uh huh," Bill-Ted stated, but before he could say anything else, Fred-Bob ran crazily into the library.   
"I am going insane!" he screamed, "My head is going to explode."  
"Um, okay..." Bill-Ted replied, "Get me the net."  
"Why the hell do you need a net?" exclaimed Fred-Bob, "Here I am freaking out over the stupid project and you are worried about a goddamed net."  
"What's wrong," Susie asked, preventing a fistfight between the other Jedi Padawan.  
"Jedi Master George won't let me do my project. Three days before we are to present and he states that yoga skydiving is prohibited by the New Republic Education System. He also felt that conducting the presentation while in a government issued X-Wing just wouldn't work. I don't have a project. How the hell am I going to graduate?????"  
Susie and Bill-Ted were speechless. Fred-Bob normally wasn't this big of an idiot.  
Finally Susie broke the silence, "You did read the paper Mrs. Moonfish gave us at the beginning of the school year, right? Yoga skydiving was the first prohibited activity you could do. Right before the one on being The Rancor Hunter impersonator."  
"I love that show," Bill-Ted absently commented.  
Fred-Bob glared at him and if the Jedi Master hadn't walked up right at that second, probably would have pushed Bill-Ted into the E-Mi fiction section of the library.  
"So, Fred-Bob," George replied, separating Bill-Ted from Fred-Bob, "Have you decided what you are going to do? I talked to Mrs. Moonfish and she said that she'll give you a week long extension."  
"Thank Yoda!" Fred-Bob sighed, reasonably more calm.  
"No," George replied, "Thank me." With that he walked off, being the conceited dewback's ass he is.  
"I better go," replied Fred-Bob, "I gotta start working."  
Fred Bob left the library chanting, "I need a mentor, I need a poster, I need note cards, I need a research paper."  
"What an I going to do?" Susie whined, making sure she was the center of attention again.  
"Well," suggested Bill-Ted, "I guess you either go cry to Mrs. Moonfish, or retype the entire paper. You have your rough draft still, right?"  
"Yes," Susie said, digging through her backpack, then pulled out a badly crumpled, cookie crumb covered, spilt juice on packet of papers.  
"Why am I not surprised?" asked Bill-Ted.  
  
The day before the presentation, Susie was so stressed out.   
"I should have done the cheese project," she told Bill-Ted, "I could have gotten the dairy specialist at Jedi Master Meyer to be my mentor and gotten thousands of different kinds of cheese from around the galaxy to give to the judges. There are millions of books in cheese at the library and I could show all those cheese commercials as part of my oral presentation."  
"Well," replied Bill-Ted, "Its kinda late to change projects now."  
"I know. Dammit! Why didn't I pick the cheese project when I first got the idea?"  
"Susie," Bill-Ted replied, tired of hearing her complain, "Shut up!"  
Susie stopped in mid-sentence of her rant.  
Bill-Ted then replied "how is your book coming along. Will it be ready by tomorrow?"  
"Uh...sure."  
  
Later that night, Susie was furiously printing out her project-a book of short stories she had written.   
"I should have done the cheese one!" she screamed as she realized she ran out of colored ink.  
  
After having bought a new ink cartridge from the ewok ran general store, and her book completely and perfectly printed out (She used up enough paper the circle the galaxy...twice), she began working on her visual aid.  
"Why the hell didn't I do the cheese project!" she exclaimed as she got tangled up in tape.  
  
That morning, dressed up all-nice for the first time EVER, Susie entered the library where presentations were to begin.  
"Susie!" replied Bill-Ted, "help me glue this on."  
He motioned towards his visual aid on a table.  
"Hey," Susie replied, "You visual aid looks so organized. Mine looks like crap."  
"No," responded Bill-Ted, "Its artistic. Now, you work in the library. Where does Mrs. Dublin keep glue sticks?"  
  
"I am so nervous," replied Susie as the first presenter went up.  
Jedi Padawan Bao was one of the smartest students at the academy. He wrote a video game for his project.  
"All I did was write a damned book," Susie commented, "I can't follow that awesome presentation. I will look so bad!"  
"All I did was build a website. So what. Just go up and get it over with."  
And so she did  
  
"I can't believe I went over by 4 minutes," exclaimed Bill-Ted as they left the library and headed for their next class-dreaded Jedi Meditation.  
"At least you didn't freak out. I completely lost my train of thought right in the middle of my presentation," replied Susie.  
"But I am going to lose points for going over."  
"Not a lot," replied Susie, "Anyway, you presentation was good."  
"Yeah," Bill-Ted stated, then replied, "Hey, now this is all over, I realized something. 10 days until graduation!"  
"Thank Yoda," Susie replied, "I don't think I can take being in high school much longer."  
"Yeah-High school is worse than watching that fat chick in Jabba's Palace in Return of the Jedi."  
  
  
  
  
FYI: I got an "A" on my project!! I am going to graduate!!!!!  



End file.
